Angel in the Midnight
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Midnight solo quiere dormir y Angel se ofrece a ser el ángel que cuidará de sus sueños. Toma lugar antes y después de la lucha por Nirvana. Rating M por razones más que obvias.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola mis estimados lectores. Sé que aún tengo que terminar el fanfic que estoy haciendo de Kingdom Hearts, pero quise hacer este para Azuna-chan21 que con ella solíamos conversar de Fairy Tail y Kingdom Hearts. Esta historia toma lugar durante la rebelión de Erza en la Torre del Paraíso, durante la guerra contra Oración Seis y luego de esta. Espero que les guste. Tiene una T como rating, pero depende de lo que me pidan puedo cambiarlo a M para que haya Lemmon, todo depende de ustedes jaja.

**Angel in the Midnight**

**Prólogo**

'Puedo oír los gritos de las personas, solo quiero descansar un poco. Quiero dormir tranquilamente, sin escuchar ningún grito. Solo quiero dormir... y poder soñar.'

'Ya no quiero estar aquí, me siento como en una jaula. Los gritos siguen aumentando y el chico que me acompaña no puede dormir. Solo quiero salir de aquí volando... como un ángel. E ir volando hacia el cielo donde encontraré paz.'

Dos pensamientos distintos, dos personas distintas, pero un solo destino. A las afueras de sus celdas se libra una gran batalla. Erza Scarlet lidera a un conjunto de rebeldes, dispuestos a escapar de la Torre del Paraíso. Para estos dos niños, Erza no era su salvación, era como un demonio que les estaba quitando su futuro, pero les estaría dando uno nuevo, donde nada de lo que ellos quieren podrán hacerse realidad.

De nuevo cae la noche, y el chico aún no puede dormir, mientras la niña mira las estrellas con el deseo de algún día volar hacia ellas. Una lágrima se cae por la mejilla del chico, mientras la chica puede oír su sollozo.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"No puedo...dormir...los gritos...no se detienen..."

"Entonces...déjame ayudarte. Cubriré tus orejas para que no puedas oír los gritos."

"Pero...y tú...¿cómo vas a dormir?"

"No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien."

La chica puso sus manos en las orejas del chico, y el chico por fin pudo estar en silencio absoluto. El chico, por fin, pudo cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad y dormir como nunca lo había hecho.

La chica ve al chico dormir en su regazo, mientras ella solamente ve como por fin descansa. Se siente algo extraña, nunca antes le había hablado al chico a pesar de estar condenados en la misma celda.

"Gracias..."

El chico dijo esas palabras con una paz que nadie pensaría encontrar en ese lugar. Dicho esto el chico se quedó profundamente dormido. Entonces fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta de algo.

"Duerme tranquilamente, nadie te despertará de tu sueño, no mientras esté contigo. Desde ahora en adelante, seré la persona que cuide de tus sueños. Seré el ángel de tus sueños."

Y así pasaron los años, el chico y la chica, junto con varias personas fueron liberadas en un trato hecho por Brain. Varios años han pasado desde la primera vez que se hablaron, y ahora esta vez ambos tienen nombres diferentes, porque decidieron dejar su pasado atrás y ser otras personas.

"Mid-kun...Mid-kun...despierta..."

"¿Ya es de día, Angel?"

"Así es...sabes que tenemos que trabajar...Brain llegará dentro de poco y..."

"Lo sé...despertaremos a ese hombre y así podremos despertar a Nirvana..."

"Mid-kun..."

Sus miradas se encontraron, aún seguían en esa misma posición que tomaban para dormir desde niños. Él siempre dormía en su regazo, mientras ella tapaba sus oídos. Ella se recostaba en la pared o se inclinaba para estar de Midnight. Siempre estaban así, que sería raro que los demás integrantes de su gremio no los vieran así.

Midnight tomó la nuca de Angel e hizo que acercara su rostro al de él. Angel a duras penas podía respirar. Estar tan cerca de él despierto era muy distinto que cuando estaba dormido.

"Creo que ya te había dicho cómo quiero que me despiertes."

"Supongo que esta vez...se me olvidó..."

"Eres cruel."

Los labios de ambos entraron en contacto por primera vez en la mañana. El beso no era inocente, pero tampoco tenía otros fines. Ella había jurado ser el ángel que cuidaría de sus sueños, y él siempre la protegería de todo.

"Mid-kun...te amo..."

"Yo también te amo...mi Angel..."

N/A: Okay okay, sé que estas cosas nunca pasaron en Fairy Tail y no creo que hubo esta relación, pero realmente quise hacer un fanfic de ellos dos. Este fanfic será algo corto y si quieren que haya algo de acción (lemmon) pásenme la voz. Normalmente no es mi tipo, pero una amiga (Azuna-chan21, conocida para mí como Roxas) me dijo que debería probar. Así que...review...follow...porfis!


	2. Quiero despertar para poder verte

N/A: Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo cap del fic de Fairy Tail. Quise hacerlo la semana pasada, pero no pude debido a que estaba avanzando el otro fic. Bueno, sin más rodeos, aquí está el fic.

**Capítulo 1**

Llego la mañana y el sol se asomó hasta llegar al rostro de Midnight quien se despierta para descubrir que Angel no estaba con él.

"¡¿Dónde estás, Angel?!"

Salió como un loco a buscarla aun sabiendo que si no se controlaba podría destruir todo el bosque que le rodeaba. Mientras corría en busca de Angel, trataba de pensar en algún lugar en donde pueda estar. La gran pregunta era: ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Luego de buscarla por más de 5 minutos, la encontró cerca a un árbol hablando con Brain, pero cuando se acercó a verla, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Brain terminó de hablar con ella y se fue directamente donde Midnight.

"Midnight, ¿sabes lo que estamos buscando?"

"Padre... estamos buscando a Nirvana para que tu sueño se haga realidad."

"Eso es... no dejes que la meta se vaya de tu vista."

"Entendido, padre."

Brain se fue y regresó a la guarida, mientras que Midnight se fue corriendo para estar cerca de Angel. Llegó donde estaba ella, pero aun seguía llorando.

"¡Angel!"

Midnight fue y abrazó a Angel fuertemente mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Ellos podían estar así para siempre, pero sabían que tenían que hablar.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Brain me dijo que... soy la más débil del grupo y que no soy digna de que esté-"

Midnight la cortó con un beso, él no la quería escuchar decir eso. No le importaba si ella era la más débil, él es demasiado fuerte y juro protegerla no importara qué. El beso poco a poco se fue tornando un poco más apasionado. Sus labios no querían despegarse, y Angel sintió como una lengua quería abrirse paso en su boca. Ella lentamente abrió su boca, dándole suficiente espacio para que Midnight introdujera su lengua en su boca. El beso continuó durante un buen tiempo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder recuperar el aliento.

"Mid...kun...yo..."

"No digas nada..."

Y volvieron al beso, para ellos ese tiempo parecía infinito, sentir los labios del otro era una sensación que ambos disfrutaban al máximo, pero lamentablemente esa sensación se vería interrumpida por un miembro de su gremio que casualmente pasaba por ahí con su reptil amigo.

"¡Midnight! ¡Angel! ¡Al menos consíganse un cuarto! Jajaja"

"Muy chistoso, Cobra. Y si aprecias tu vida nos dejarás solos, a menos que quieras luchar conmigo."

"Mid-kun...por favor..."

"Está bien, está bien... los dejaré, pero... hacen demasiado ruido,,, puedo oírlos desde mi cuarto."

"Entonces al menos ponte tampones en los oídos para dormir."

Cobra se fue del lugar y Midnight deseaba volver a lo suyo, pero Angel ya había tomado la delantera. Angel le estaba besando el cuello a Midnight dulcemente, mientras que él simplemente se apoyaba en un árbol cerca.

"Te encanta que te bese acá verdad..."

Ella siguió besándolo hasta que poco a poco empezó a subir hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Ella sabía muy bien que ese era el punto débil de Midnight, que ese era su único punto el cual podía hacer que el poderoso Midnight cayera rendido a sus pies.

"Angel... ahora es mi turno..."

Ahora era Midnight él que la estaba besándola en el cuello, mientras que Angel dejaba soltar algunos pequeños suspiros mientras recorría con su boca su cuello. Ella sabía que Midnight sabía muy bien cómo quería que le besara.

Los besos continuaron hasta que el estómago de Midnight empezó a sonar, hay que recordar que no había tomado desayuno. Ambos se rieron al escuchar los sonidos que emitía el estómago de Midnight. Así que decidieron ir a tomar desayuno, Hot Eye estaría cocinando para todos.

Llegaron al gremio y se dieron cuenta que Brain estaba hablando seriamente con Cobra, pero cuando los vio le dio una palmada y se retiró. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a tomar desayuno. Y para ser tan solo un gremio de 6 personas, sin incluir el maestro, era muy callado a diferencia de cierto gremio de Fiore que conocemos (Fairy Tail). Todos se conocían muy bien, pero ninguno era de hablar abiertamente con los demás. Simplemente sentían que la soledad era su mejor compañía, excepto para Cobra que podía oír hasta la respiración de cada uno de sus nakama.

El desayuno terminó y Midnight se fue a dormir de nuevo. Hot Eye y Cobra salieron para hacer reconocimiento y asegurarse que la ubicación de Nirvana que Brain les proporcionó era correcta. Racer se quedó tratando de quedarse quieto, pero falló y salió a correr un poco. Angel simplemente miraba a Midnight dormir, ella podía ver la paz en el rostro de Midnight mientras dormía.

"An...gel..."

Al parecer Midnight hablaba dormido, pero más que eso, a Angel le encantaba cuando sabía que Midnight estaba soñando con ella. A ella le gustaba verlo dormir, pero más le gustaba cuando ella dormía junto con MIdnight, le gustaba sentir su calor y su respiración cerca de ella.

"Te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes, Mid-kun."

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que Midnight se despertó de nuevo. Para ser el más fuerte, dormía demasiado. Pero cuando estaba despierto, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con su magia, sobretodo cuando estaba cerca de Angel ya que no quería hacerle daño.

"Angel... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Casi 8 horas."

"¿Tanto? Perdón por hacerte sentir sola."

"No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta verte dormir."

Midnight se inclinó para poder besar a Angel, ella simplemente le respondió el beso tomándolo por el cuello indicando que le bese el cuello. Midnight siempre tenía esa sonrisa media pervertida cuando Angel le pedía que le besara en el cuello.

"¿Tanto me necesitas?"

"Sí...te necesito demasiado...Mid-kun..." Angel a duras penas podía hablar debido al placer que le causaba Midnight al besar su cuello.

"Está bien...entonces haré que te sientas satisfecha..."

N/A: Hola de nuevo jaja, hoy quise hacer un poco de lemmon, pero demasiado suave. No se preocupen, porque si lo que buscan es lemmon lo encontrarán el próximo capítulo. Depende de la cantidad de reviews que dejen será la intensidad del lemmon. Tienen hasta el próximo lunes muajajaja... así que si desean lemmon, review o follow... me conformo con cualquiera de los dos, hasta luego!


	3. Medianoche solo para nosotros

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Para aquellos que me clamaban lemmon a gritos aquí está. ¡Disfuten!

**Capítulo 2**

Midnight se levantó de su lecho y la alzó a Angel en brazos como normalmente hacen las parejas recién casadas.

"Entonces… ¿tu cuarto o el mío?"

"Vamos al mío…tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti… Mid-kun"

Midnight no pudo evitar sonreír pervertidamente mientras llevaba a Angel a su cuarto. Angel apegaba su rostro al bien formado cuerpo de Midnight, ella sabía lo bien que Midnight mantenía su forma física. Después de todo ya ha habido varias veces en las que Angel vio a Midnight desnudo mientras se bañaba. Admitámoslo, Angel era mucho más pervertida que cualquiera sobre todo Fiore.

Midnight por poco rompe la puerta del cuarto de Angel cuando intentó abrirla con una patada. Realmente estaba muy ansioso. Luego, Midnight dejó caer a Angel en su cama, mientras ella le hacía una seña con su dedo índice indicándole que se acercara dónde estaba ella. Midnight sonrió más de lo normal y obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se arrodilló en la cama acercándose poco a poco a Angel, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Mientras que ellos se besaban, Angel dejaba que su mano paseara por todo el tonificado cuerpo de su amado. Podía sentir su abdomen bien marcado y Midnight se dio cuenta de esto y quiso tomar ventaja de la situación.

"¿Quieres que me quite esto?" Dijo mientras poco a poco bajaba la cremallera de su polo.

Angel casi con la boca entreabierta asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Midnight a despojarse de sus ropas. Angel aprovecho que Midnight no tenía ningún polo que impidiera que su boca recorriera su cuello en su totalidad. Así que empezó a besarlo en su cuello lenta y agonizantemente. A Midnight le encantaba cuando ella se volvía loca y lo hacía de manera más "apasionada". Midnight estaba sufriendo debido a que sus besos, aunque no eran con la intensidad que él tanto añoraba, igual eran realmente estupendos.

Angel puso su rostro al mismo nivel que el de su amado, buscando sus labios para poder besarlos. Midnight se inclinó para poder besarla, pero sintió que algo lo estaba jalando de su cabellera hacia atrás para que no la besara. Era Angel que al parecer quería divertirse con Midnight esa noche.

"Hoy estás muy juguetona."

Angel se sonrojó un poco y dejó libre la cabellera de Midnight. Midnight empezó a besarla mientras que poco a poco se iban recostando cómodamente en la cama. Midnight estaba encima de Angel; según ella, le encantaba que él estuvera en su encima, porque así podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN).

Midnight empezó a recorrer el cuello de Angel con sus labios, ella de vez en cuando dejaba soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer, el cual aumentaba fuertemente el deseo de Midnight y Angel estaba consciente de eso.

Midnight se estaba cansando de tan solo besar a Angel así que decidió tomar otras acciones. Poco a poco empezó a descender su mano hasta tocar sus pechos. Los acarició un poco y luego siguió su camino hacia las piernas de Angel. Empezó a masajear sus piernas, Angel sentía el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo y pedía por más, quería sentir a su amado que tocase su parte más sagrada. Lo deseaba tanto, sus manos estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Sin más remedio, Angel tomó su mano y la colocó en su parte más sagrada indicándole que quería ser tocada. Midnight obedeció ante las súplicas de su amada. Con cada roce, aunque sea delicado, ella gemía más que fuerte que hasta Cobra podría oírla desde el otro lado del continente. Angel se dejó llevar por el placer y cogió el rostro de su amado con ambas manos para dirigir su rostro hacia un apasionado beso. Midnight se sorprendió un poco, ya que casi nunca hacía eso, pero siempre le encantaba cada vez que lo hacía.

"Mid-kun…quiero…quiero ser tuya…"

Midnight se sorprendió un poco ya que nunca le había pedido eso, habían dormido juntos, sí, pero hacer el amor ya era otra cosa.

"Está bien…"

Angel empezó a besar a Midnight, pero lo hacía con mucha calma, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Para Angel le parecía algo romántico que Midnight también la besara de esa forma, pero a Midnight le daba un poco de vergüenza de pensar en hacer el amor con ella. Más que nada tenía miedo de dejarla embarazada.

Todo se estaba tornando en un ambiente más romántico y de alguna manera más "inocente". Pero se detuvo cuando Midnight sintió que sus pantalones poco a poco eran removidos. Era Angel que deseaba hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Midnight tampoco perdió el tiempo y fue desvistiendo a su amada quitándole ese vestido que ya de por sí dejaba ver su escote. Angel se sonrojó un poco al sentir la lengua de Midnight recorrer uno de sus pechos. Cuando agachó la cabeza, vio a Midnight besarle tiernamente los pezones, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Midnight se detuvo y decidió besar a Angel de nuevo, pero esta vez ya tenía sus pantalones, solo sus boxers y Angel solo estaba en su ropa interior. Midnight poco a poco empezó a descender sus manos sintiendo cada curva de su amada, hasta que llegó a su cintura y cogió el tirante de su ropa interior y poco a poco empezó a quitársela.

"Mid-kun…es…mi primera vez…"

Midnight sonrió y la besó en la frente con ternura.

"La mía también…"

Le quitó sus interiores sin ningún otro problema. Y Angel ya había empezado a jalar sus boxers hacia abajo, hasta que el miembro de su amado salió libre de su cautiverio dentro de los boxers de este. Angel se sonrojó un poco al sentir su miembro presionó contra su vientre y sentir que era un poco…grande, ya que no tenía nada con que compararlo.

Midnight empezó a posicionarse en frente de Angel y ella podía sentir como la punta de su miembro estaba a su entrada clamando por hacerla suya.

"¡Espera!"

Angel sacó una caja debajo de su almohada. 'Preservativos Fairy Tail: Conserva la magia.'

"¿Hace cuánto que has planeado esto?"

"Mucho tiempo…"

Midnight cogió uno y se lo puso, para ser la primera vez que usaba un condón sabía cómo colocárselo fácilmente. Luego, se posicionó de nuevo en la entrada de su amada. Poco a poco empezó a introducir su miembro hasta que Angel gritó de dolor y pudo sentir la barrera que la hacía virgen. Midnight sabía que si lo hacía lentamente, el dolor aumentaría; así que, de una sola vez arremetió contra ella. Angel gritó mucho más fuerte debido al dolor y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda de su amado, dejando que un poco de sangre saliera de su espalda. Angel empezó a derramar lágrimas y Midight besó sus lágrimas haciendo que ella se calmara un poco.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Angel se acostumbró al dolor y empezaba a sentir algo nuevo…placer.

"Mid-kun…puedes moverte…"

Midnight empezó a moverse lentamente para evitar que el dolor volviera a Angel, ella aun podía sentir dolor, pero más era el placer que la estaba dominando. Y poco a poco el dolor se estaba esfumando.

"Más rápido…"

Midnight obedeció sin dudarlo dos veces y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Angel ahora estaba que gozaba más del placer y del momento, para ser ssu primera vez lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Midgnight no podía hablar debido al placer que sentía al estar dentro de su amada. Simplemente se sentía demasiado bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos sintieron el momento del orgasmo llegar y la tensión que se acumulaba.

"Mid-kun…ya voy a…"

"Yo también…"

Midnight embistió un par de veces más a su amada antes de que está cayera en el placer del orgasmo y liberara sus fluidos con su amado dentro de ella. Midnight al sentir que las paredes comprimían su miembro, más los fluidos que salían de su amada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que también caer al placer del orgasmo y caer rendido al lado de su amada.

Midnight salió de su amada y se quitó el condón usado para tirarlo al tacho que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Angel. Luego fue a abrazar a su amada fuertemente.

"Eso fue hermoso, Mid-kun."

"Lo sé. Fue nuestra primera vez."

"¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha?"

"¿Juntos?"

"Sí. ¿Crees que un tengas fuerzas para el segundo round?"

Esto rápidamente hizo que los ánimos de Midnight se levantaron, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

"Claro que sí."

Midnight cargó a Angel hasta llegar a la ducha donde se metieron y sin darse cuenta abrieron la manija del agua helada haciendo que Midnight se sobresalte un poco. Angel sonrió un poco y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Angel se acercó sensualmente hacia donde estaba Midnight y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras que el agua caliente los bañaba.

"¿Lista para el round 2?"

"Sí…"

**N/A: **Bueno, ahí está su lemmon. No salió como me lo esparaba, pero… a nada. Bueno gente, creo que haré otro lemmon en el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez en la ducha y prometo hacerlo más detallado para su gusto y deleite. No pude publicar debido a que me faltaba inspiración… digamos que la encontré hace poco muajajaja. Bye-bi.


	4. En la ducha

**N/A: **Hola mis estimados y estimadas lectores. Hace ya un buen tiempo que no escribía para esta historia. He estado un poco ocupado con otras historias, pero bueno. Después de tanto tiempo les traigo el lemmon en la ducha que había prometido hace ya más de 2 meses. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Lista para el segundo round?

-Sí…

Angel siguió besando el cuello de su amado mientras que él la sostenía de la cintura apegando su cuerpo al de él. Angel podía sentir cómo el agua corría por todo su cuerpo. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Midnight pinchó uno de los pezones de Angel haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-Al parecer estás un poco juguetón, Mid-kun.

Midnight solo sonrió y siguió pinchando su pezón haciendo que Angel soltara pequeños gemidos debido a las acciones de Midnight. Ella siguió besando su cuello, pero esta vez se aseguraba de dejar huellas indicando que él solo le pertenecía a ella.

Midnight se estaba hartando un poco de solo poder tocar sus pechos así que posicionó a la altura de sus pechos y metió un pezón a su boca empezando a succionar fuertemente haciendo que Angel gimiera cada vez más ante cada succión. Con una mano libre Midnight siguió masajeando el pecho libre de su amada, para luego darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

Angel estaba recostada contra una pared de la ducha, tenía que tener cuidado de no resbalarse. Pero el placer que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo simplemente era demasiado grande como para poder contenerlo y no hacía nada más que gemir y gritar el nombre de su amado.

Midnight terminó de succionar los dos pezones de su amada y poco a poco iba bajando por el cuerpo de su amada besando cada parte que recorría con su vista. Llegó a la zona más íntima de Angel y sintió como dos manos detenían su cabeza para que evitara su cometida.

-Hay no, Mid-kun… está sucio…

Midnight negó con la cabeza y cogió las manos de su amada haciéndolas a un lado. Poco a poco acercó su rostro a la zona íntima de su amada. Le dio una lamida saboreando cada uno de sus labios al mismo momento que su nariz rozaba su clítoris y enviaba una onda de placer hacia Angel que solo se limitaba a gemir.

Midnight siguió lamiendo un rato y decidió penetrar a su amada con su lengua, Angel estaba más que feliz de que Midnight hiciera eso. A pesar de que a ella no le gustaba la idea del sexo oral, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Midnight se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a morder su clítoris suavemente lo cual hizo que Angel llegara al orgasmo soltando todos sus fluidos en la cara de su amado que, gracias al agua, terminó limpio en instantes.

-Al parecer te gustó, ¿verdad? – dijo Midnight en un tono pervertido.

-Ahora es mi turno…

Angel se arrodilló y estaba a la altura del miembro de su amado. Lo cogió con ambas manos y empezó a bombearlo haciendo que Midnight se recostara contra la pared debido al placer que podía hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Angel le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta de su miembro lo cual hizo que Midnight soltara un pequeño suspiro indicando que le gustó lo que Angel acababa de hacer.

Angel siguió lamiendo la punta del miembro de su amada, y, sin avisar, lo introdujo en su boca, succionándolo de la misma manera que él hizo con sus pezones. Midnight no podía evitar el enorme placer que lo estaba invadiendo. Se había imaginado a Angel practicarle un poco de sexo oral, pero jamás pensó que de verdad lo haría. Angel siguió succionando a su amado hasta que sin previo aviso, Midnight soltó su semilla dentro de Angel haciendo que se atragantara y tosiera un poco debido a que no avisó antes.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… ¿crees que puedas hacerme un favor?

-Claro…

Angel se posicionó en cuatro patas y abrió el espacio que había entre sus glúteos mostrándole el ano a su amado.

-Te quiero ahí dentro.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Midnight se posicionó frente a la cavidad posterior de su amada y poco a poco empezó a introducir su miembro en lo que sería, el agujero más estrecho que jamás había imaginado. Una vez que su miembro estaba totalmente adentro sintió como Angel movía sus caderas indicando que la embistiera.

Midnight empezó a embestir a su amada, mientras que ella soltaba gemidos de placer. Al cabo de unas embestidas, Midnight la cogió por detrás y la levantó haciendo que ella se sentara encima de él. Angel se había sorprendido un poco debido al cambio de posición repentino.

Midnight empezó a jugar con su clítoris y sus labios mientras que él seguía embistiéndola por detrás. Angel se sentía en el paraíso. Ya había perdido toda cordura y estaba totalmente sumergida en el placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban al borde del orgasmo. Angel fue la que llegó primero debido a la gran estimulación que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, estrechando las paredes de su ano. Esto hizo que Midnight también llegara al orgasmo soltando su semilla dentro de su amada. Ambos estaban realmente exhaustos.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaría el sexo anal…

-La verdad… me encantó…

Ambos se reincorporaron y salieron de la ducha, se secaron y cambiaron. Salieron de la habitación de Angel para encontrarse con Cobra que estaba recostado al lado de su puerta.

-Parece que se estaban divirtiendo ahí dentro.

-¿Quieres pelear, Cobra? Sabes que puedo vencerte en cuestión de segundos.

-Paso, más bien deberías cuidar a Angel, sus piernas están temblando.

Midnight se volteó para ver las piernas de su amada que estaban temblando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que aún no estoy acostumbrada.

-Solo les quiero decir que… ¡AL MENOS AVÍSENME QUE VAN A HACER ALGO ASÍ! ¡ASÍ PODRÉ AL MENOS PONERME TAPONES EN LOS OÍDOS!

Angel y Midnight se rieron ante el comentario de su nakama. Pero lamentablemente esa alegría no duraría mucho ya que habían percatado la presencia de magos cerca de la ubicación de Nirvana. Según Racer, era una alianza de gremios, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Caitshelter.

La lucha por Nirvana estaba a punto de explotar y todos sabían que debían obtener a Nirvana cueste lo que cueste.

**A/N: **Espero que les haya gustado. Traté de ser lo más específico posible a la hora del lemmon. El próximo capítulo será luego de la guerra por Nirvana y sus consecuencias que trajo. Hasta la próxima. Se despide Sasha. Bye-bi.


	5. Una nueva meta

**N/A: **Hola gente! Hace tiempo que no escribía, realmente estoy ocupado con el trabajo. Pero bueno, me di un pequeño tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste, este será el último capítulo de esta historia. Solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esto y sobretodo mandar un saludo a **tomoka 123 **que extraño demasiado.

**Capítulo 4**

La lucha por Nirvana ha terminado, la alianza de gremios resultó vencedora ante Oración Seis. Tanto Brain como el maestro del gremio, Zero, junto con Hot-Eye han sido encarcelados. Solo quedan Racer, Cobra, Angel y Midnight. Todos están heridos, pero aun logran levantarse para poder huir del Consejo Mágico que andaba detrás de ellos.

Racer encontró a Angel flotando en el río tratando de recuperar fuerzas, la ayudó a salir y espero un par de horas para que pudiera reincorporarse e ir a buscar a los demás. Angel estaba preocupada por Midnight, sabía que había perdido la lucha ya que no podía sentir el ethernano que provocaba su magia.

En alguna parte de Nirvana, Cobra trataba de despertar a Midnight que ya se encontraba vendado y Cubelius les servía de transporte hasta poder estar en un lugar seguro para poder descansar. Midnight aún estaba recuperándose de la lucha con Titania y no podía reconocer que él era más débil que ella, necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Midnight abrió los ojos.

-Veo que por fin despiertas.

-¿Acaso… perdimos?

-Así es… ahora tú eres el maestro… es lo que Brain hubiera querido…

-¿Dónde… está… mi padre?

-El Consejo Mágico lo tiene, ahora mismo estamos buscando a Racer y Angel. Por lo que vi, también tienen a Hot-Eye.

-Hot-Eye es… un traidor…

El silencio se presentó entre los dos nakama y solo se podía escuchar el aleteo de Cubelius. Midnight aún estaba recostado, no podía mover su cuerpo debido a que carecía de poder mágico en esos momentos. Solo le quedaba esperar a que se regenerara. Cobra encontró un claro y decidieron descansar ahí.

Al cabo de unos momentos ambos divisaron dos sombras que se acercaban al claro. Eran Racer y Angel que llegaban heridos. Cobra y Midnight se abalanzaron sobre ellos para poder ayudar a sus nakamas. Sabían que habían perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra. Pero por ahora, solo quedaba reagruparse. Oración Seis ha perdido a dos de sus miembros y a su maestro.

Todos regresaron a su gremio y descansaron durante tres días. Estaba claro que ya no formaban parte de la Alianza Baran junto con Grimoire Heart y Tartaros. Midnight aún se encontraba descansando, Cobra y Racer trataban por todos los medios posibles de evitar que Angel viera a Midnight. Los dos sabían que para que él haya perdido significaba que no era tan poderoso como todos pensaban.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Tengo que verlo!

-Lo siento, Angel. Racer y yo no podemos dejarte verlo. Él sufrió un shock luego de pelear con Titania, ni siquiera sé si podrá tomar el lugar de su padre.

-Cobra tiene razón, Angel. Al menos espera siquiera a que salga de su habitación.

-Pero…

En esos momentos, Midnight salió de su habitación aun con los vendajes y un poco cansado.

-¿Podrían callarse? Estoy tratando de dormir.

Todos se quedaron atónitos mientras veían como Midnight volvía a entrar a su cuarto sin siquiera decirle algo a Angel. Todos sabían de la relación que tenían, pero ni la misma Angel podía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

Angel simplemente se quedó callada mientras salía del gremio en busca de un poco de aire fresco. No podía creer que Midnight ni siquiera le haya dirigido la mirada. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras seguía caminando adentrándose en el bosque. Cuando pudo levantar la mirada, vio a Midnight en medio de un claro mirando hacia el cielo.

Angel corrió hacia él y lo abofeteó, cosa que hizo que Midnight perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Acaso sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar por verte?!

-Lo siento…yo… no pude protegerte… no pude proteger a nadie… soy… débil

Angel se quedó un poco intranquila ante lo que dijo su amado. Él varias veces le había dicho que siempre la protegería, pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada ni por ella ni por los demás. Simplemente esos aires que tenía de grandeza se habían ido en la lucha contra la alianza de gremios.

-Pero… estás aquí…

-Cobra me salvó… realmente no me cae nada bien, pero… le agradezco que me haya salvado…

-Racer me salvó…

-Antes de la lucha por Nirvana… pensé que era el mago más fuerte de todos… sabía que sería más fuerte que mi padre con el tiempo… pero hasta una chica es más fuerte que yo… Titania…

Angel se acercó un poco a Midnight e intentó abrazarlo, pero Midnight seguía mirando a la nada. Angel lo abrazo por la espalda y dejó que unas lágrimas escaparan.

-No tengo que ser Cobra para poder oírte llorar.

-¡No estoy llorando!

Midnight se volteó y abrazó a su amada mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Angel simplemente enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

-Te prometo que seré más fuerte…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Justo en esos momentos, Racer, Cobra y Erigor salían de los arbustos para encontrarse con los otros dos.

-¿Qué hacen acá, chicos? Pensé que estaban en el gremio cuando salí a buscar a-

-Todo esto fue parte del plan de Midnight – la cortó Cobra – haremos que Oración 6 renazca.

-¿Mid-kun… acaso…?

-Él ahora es nuestro maestro, Angel. Hasta ahora no se me acostumbro a eso.

-Pero…

-Necesito un momento a solas con Angel.

Todos hicieron caso y dejaron a la pareja tal como los encontraron. Una vez solos, Angel aún estaba confundida por lo que dijo Midnight.

-Te prometo que esta vez… nosotros seremos los vencedores…

-Tú eres más que mi maestro, Mid-kun.

-Lo sé, por eso… es que a ti te va a afectar más…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo que volverme más fuerte. Necesito ver algo que de seguro nos servirá más adelante y sobretodo… tengo que aprender a dominarlo.

-¿Lost Magic?

-Así es… tengo que ir en busca de esa magia y hacerla mía…

-Pero… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me iré un tiempo a buscar esa magia… Cobra quedará a cargo hasta que regrese…

-¿Me estás… abandonando?

-No… te estoy haciendo una oferta… me volveré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora… superaré a mi padre y… - Midnight tomó las manos de su amada y las puso sobre su pecho – te protegeré de todo en este mundo… y nunca más me alejaré de ti…

Angel sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras que Midnigth las limpiaba.

-Yo… te quiero esperar…

-Volveré más pronto de lo esperado… te lo prometo…

-Está bien… solo…

Angel besó a su amado por última vez antes de que él vaya a buscar la magia perdida que tanto deseaba. Ambos se besaron por un largo tiempo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos por saber que no se verían hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

-Ya… puedes irte…

-Volveré… te lo prometo…

Con esas palabras Midnight cogió su maleta que había escondido en los arbustos. Se volteó para mirar por última vez a Angel y ella lo estaba despidiendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

0.0.0. 4 años más tarde .0.0.0

Midnight encontró la magia perdida que tanto deseaba y aprendió a dominarla en todo ese tiempo. Su cabello está muy largo y se enteró que Fairy Tail, uno de los gremios más poderosos, ahora era uno de los gremios más débiles de todo Fiore. Midnight se acercaba cada vez más a la ubicación de su gremio. Podía sentir como la nostalgia lo invadía. Estaba llegando a su destino cuando pudo sentir la presencia de alguien espiándolo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Si aprecias tu vida, te irás de aquí. Este territorio le pertenece a Oración Seis.

-Lo sé, me alegra verte de nuevo, Maestro.

Una boa descendió de los cielos con una persona encima de ella. Era Cobra.

-Cobra. Veo que has cambiado… incluso puedo sentir que tu magia es mucho más fuerte que antes… pero aún no puedes vencerme.

-No por nada eres nuestro Maestro… Angel te está esperando.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-¿Por qué no vas y la ves por ti mismo?

Cobra y Midnight empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el gremio. Cuando llegaron vieron a Racer y Erigor jugando cartas, pero cuando lo vieron, saltaron de la emoción e hicieron una reverencia hacia su Maestro. Angel en esos momentos salía de su cuarto y pudo ver a su amado una vez más.

El cabello de Angel estaba más largo y se había vuelto mucho más hermosa. Midnight simplemente se quedó mirándola apreciándola ya que en todo ese tiempo no la había visto.

-Mid…kun…

-Ya volvi… Angel…

Las lágrimas de Angel empezaron a recorrer su rostro mientras que se abalanzaba sobre su amado después de tanto tiempo. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron después de tanto tiempo. Ambos se miraron y por ese instante parecía que todo el tiempo que pasaron separados valió la pena. Midnight se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes. Ahora la protegería de todo y ya nunca más estarían separados.

F.I.N.

**N/A**: Bueno mis estimados aquí está el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Más que nada, yo también quiero hacerle una promesa a **tomoka 123**, seré el mejor y haré un futuro mejor. Te lo prometo. Hasta lo próxima. Este es Sasha despidiéndose. Bye-bi.


End file.
